The Other Boy
by DragonWinged
Summary: Farid gets jumped by another boy that has his eye on Meggie. Oh, and it's titled 'The Other Boy' because i read somewhere that Cornelia Funke said that 'there will be another boy' when asked about Farid and Meggie. Please R & R!


Farid glared across the room toward Dimitri, who was sharpening his knife, scowling back. He had shaggy black hair that just barely touched the shoulders of his hunter green tunic. His eyes were just as green, and seemed to penetrate Farid with every angry glance. Farid lowered his eyes, drawing circles on the table with his finger. He despised that boy! Dimitri reminded him of Basta; the knife, the superstitions, they even had a similar resemblance. Farid glanced back up. Dimitri smirked at him, with such a familiar facial expression that Farid shuddered. Surly this boy was related to the villain.

Farid stared down at his toes again. The Black Prince had sent them into this room as punishment for fighting in the streets again. Dimitri had started it, calling Farid every possible name under the sun. Farid had simply ignored that. But when the boy threatened to take Meggie from him yet again, Farid fought back. What else was he supposed to do? Stand back and let the boy steal his angel from him? Of course not! Meggie was all he had in this world now. Dustfinger was gone, as if the wind just swept him away. When Dimitri had said Meggie was his now, Farid drew his knife, the one Dustfinger had given him so long ago, and gripped it tightly, ready to fight. But before anything happened, the Prince intervened, enraged that they were fighting once again, and locked them up in here.

He took both their weapons from them, angrily stuffing them into his bag, but Dimitri obviously carried two knives. Farid was growing tired of hearing the metal slash against metal as the boy sharpened his blade. The sound was irritating, but he didn't show Dimitri that. He practiced hiding his emotions, like Dustfinger, more and more these days. Farid simply yawned and turned his head, gazing out the window. His heart gave an excited leap when he saw Meggie, sitting by a brook a little ways away. Her toes were dangling in the shimmering blue water. It was almost the same color as her eyes.

Dimitri noticed his gaze, and moved to see what she was looking at. He saw Meggie and smirked toward Farid. "Give it up, Farid," he said shaking his head as if Farid were some pathetic child. "You know she enjoys my company more than yours these days. And once I kiss her, she'll never want to even look your direction again." Dimitri nodded, satisfied with his words.

Farid sighed. He'd kissed Meggie countless times, but he was unsure of whether or not Dimitri knew this. "No Dimitri," he told the boy firmly, "Meggie and I are in love and I have no intentions of ever leaving her." He gazed back out the window, wishing she would turn around so he could see her smile.

The other boy chucked. "You may have no intentions, but you may not have a choice!" shouted Dimitri, his temper exploding. Before Farid could react, he felt a hard blow to his chest and an even harder one to his chin. He felt involuntary tears spilling from his black eyes. Farid went to leap up, but the boy slammed onto his stomach, digging his bony knees into his chest, knocking the air out of him. Farid screamed in pain. In response to the shout, Dimitri stuck out his lower lip. "Aw, poor Farid. He'll never get to see his precious little Meggie again. Oh, but don't worry. I promise to take _real_ good care of her, it you know what I mean." The boy switched open his blade, and ran it down Farid's bare chest. (Earlier, the he had been practicing juggling torches, and didn't want to risk lighting flames to himself.)

Farid shrieked and kicked Dimitri off, scrambling for the door. The boy, however, yanked a handful of Farid's curly dark hair and pulled him down roughly. Farid felt his back crash into the table. Breathing hard, he crawled to the other side of the room, crouching behind a chair. He was terrified, so much that his hands trembled. He had nothing to defend himself with, and it hurt even to breathe. All his knowledge of fire slithered out of his mind and was replaced by panic that flooded his thin body when he saw the thick blood rolling down his chest.

Dimitri pulled the chair away, and jumped at Farid, swearing wildly. All Farid could manage to stammer was "Don't you dare touch Meggie!" He felt the air smash out of his chest a second time and he tried to move away desperately. But the other boy was too fast, still fully uninjured. Farid felt the cool metal under his throat and froze, leaning back against the wall. _It's over,_ he thought _all over_. But just as Farid braced himself for his last breath, the old wooden door flew open. The Prince was at the doorway, Meggie behind him.

Dimitri dropped his knife faster than Dustfinger could summon fire. Farid keeled over and fell to the ground, the pain being just too much for him to handle. He screamed again…or was it Meggie's shriek? "He attacked me!" Dimitri pointed at Farid accusingly, trying to sound as scared as Farid looked. The Prince, however, did not believe a drop of this, and pushed the boy roughly aside, dropping to his knees where Farid lay bleeding onto the cold floor.

Farid wasn't sure what happened after that. He must have passed out, for the next thing he knew, he was on a much softer surface than that tough wooden floor. He nervously opened his eyes, to find he was lying on a hay mattress, his head in Meggie's lap. She was gingerly running her fingers through his thick curly hair and holding one of his hands. He put his other hand on his ribcage where Dimitri stabbed him, but immediately began to whimper. It was painful. "Shh, you're okay," whispered Meggie soothingly.

Author's Note: Thanks you for reading!...Let me know if you think i should add another chapter...**_thanks, and please review!_**

Kemberlin.


End file.
